


Love Is Like Drugs

by BubblegumMurderer



Category: The Nutshack (Cartoon)
Genre: All I can write is fluff, Also i wrote another nutfic, Car repair, Comfort, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumMurderer/pseuds/BubblegumMurderer
Summary: "Being in love is like being on drugs, without the potential of dying." - Jontron





	

“Great. Just fucking great.”

You grumbled as you looked at your car’s engine, smoke rising from the engine as it was left on the side of the road, no juice in it and some kind of problem with it, but god knows what the hell that could be, the car was such an old piece of shit you could hardly tell. “Now i have to find some place to get this hunk of junk fixed..” You said, pushing against the car to try to move it, but to no avail as it was stuck. “There has to be some kind of Auto repair shop somewhere in this town..” You looked around, noticing a sign across the street catching your eye. It said “DC Customs” in a flame like font above a garage door and a metal door. “That will do.” You sighed as you walked to the door, opening it slowly to see if anyone was even there. Your eyes quickly caught sight of a rather muscular man with tattoos and a bandanna tucked in his belt besides a smaller man, he slouched over a bit with his pink tinted sunglasses covering his somewhat small red eyes.

"Excuse me?" You asked, opening the door a bit more. "Hey! What can i do for you, hombre?" The tall man asked. "Yeah, so my car kinda just.. Quit on me. It's smoking in the engine and i can't figure out what's going on with it." You replied as you walked to the counter. "Busted car eh? Let's see if we can do anything. Come on, Ed." The Mexican man said as the smaller one, presumably Ed, followed behind. "So, what's your name anyways? I haven't seen you 'round here before." The man asked. "Oh, it's [READER'S NAME]." You replied as you followed besides the two. "[Name], huh? Name's Angel, just Angel." Angel said, looking at you. "Well, nice to meet you, Angel." You responded. "Yikes.. Not going to lie, this looks like a piece of shit." Angel said as he looked at your broken down car, using his Bandana to cover his mouth so he didn't inhale smoke. "Yeesh.. What'd you even do..?" Ed questioned, looking in then looking to you, strangely un-affected by the smoke. "It just quit on me, i don't know. Probably some built up badness going on there. Once i did accidentally bump against another car and hit the engine a bit, but that was an accident." You admitted.

"Probably some kind of untreated damage that lead up to the thing going fuckin' haywire." Angel theorized as he tried to look closer. "This may take like, a day or two to fix, longer even. There is some SERIOUS fucked up shit with this engine." You looked at him, sweat on your brow in worry. "So, we're gonna have to keep the car for a bit. You have a place to stay?" Angel asked you, you shook your head to confirm you didn't as you were simply driving through Daily City before you got stuck here. "Huh. Well, we can't just leave you out on the street... Ed, come with me to the backroom." Angel urged as Ed followed, there was only muffled speaking behind the door as a sense of dread loomed up on you. You were now stuck in this crappy town until you could get your car fixed and god knows what kind of disgusting shit went down in this town.

Soon, just when you felt like they were never going to come out of that room, the two walked out. "So, me and Ed have come to an agreement." Angel said as Ed looked at him and nodded. "You can stay with us, but you need to help us out around here. Also, there's a lot of... Smoke. Just a fair warning." Angel declared as you looked at him. "You'll let me stay here? Oh, thank you!" You hugged the two by impulse, surprising the two. You were just so happy you'd be staying somewhere that at least had people that were somewhat nice, or at least, you wouldn't be sleeping out on the streets covering yourself in trash bags and newspapers.

"A'ight, Ai'ght, just don't break our ribs.." Angel chuckled light heartedly. "Since my room is my space i need to be in to focus, i can't really have you sleep there. Ed here has offered to let you stay in his break room." Ed smiled as Angel patted him on the head softly. "It's a bit messy, but it get's the job done.." Ed chuckled slowly. "Well, thank you so much." You smiled. "So, where is the break room?" You asked as Angel tilted his head a bit as a way to tell you to follow him to the back room. In the backroom was a small hallway with two doors on the left side and one on the right. He shuffled around in his pocket a bit as he mumbled incoherent Spanish before pulling out a key ring, instantly bringing a pitch black key to the lock of a white door on the left side. "Here you go, Amigo." You coughed a bit as smoke blew out of the room, taking you by surprise.

"Augh, what the hell..?!" You asked as you looked at Angel who simply shrugged a bit. "I did warn you." He said as you walked into the break room. It had a simple futon on the floor along with a mini fridge plugged into a socket along with a small lamp with beads on the end to illuminate the room. On the ground was a glass Bong, some liquid still in it. You walked to futon and tried to make sure there wasn't anything on it before you sat down. Around you were a ocean left over chip bags and other things you honestly had no clue what they did. "So.. This is where i'll be staying.." You said, trying desperately to ignore the scent as you forced a smile. "Yep, so, just make yourself comfortable and help yourself to the mini fridge. Don't be afraid to ask for help." Angel said smiling, closing the door behind you. After the door was closed, you sighed and lied down on the futon.

You began to drift off for a bit, curling on the futon in your sleep. The sleep was nice for a while, but you soon became uncomfortable as you shivered softly. It was really, really cold in here after it got dark. You slowly got up, a bit delirious from having just woke up. Fumbling a bit with the door and shaking softly, you walked out of the break room to the main counter in hopes that it would be warmer there. Once you got to the entryway, you heard a voice which startled you. "Yo, what're you doing up this late, [Name]...?" It was Ed, standing by the door looking at you. "I.. I got cold." You replied, trying to avoid his gaze. ...Not that it was hard to do so. "Oh? Oh..! Yeah, yeah, i gotcha." Ed smiled, lifting a bit of ease off your shoulders now that you knew he wasn't upset. "Lemme get you a blanket, or somethin'.." Ed said, walking off. Not sure what to really do, you followed behind him.

Ed walked to break room and walked over to the Futon. He dug around the layer of abandoned chip bags, pulling out a grey blanket. "Here, this one is pretty soft.." He said, laying it slowly on the futon. You smiled and sat down, it was surprisingly soft, even if it had the few stray chip crumbs. "Thanks, Ed." You smiled as you wrapped yourself up in the blanket. "No problem [Name]...~" Ed smiled as he sat besides you. "So, why are you up so late Ed?" You inquired as you looked at him, still holding onto the blanket to keep in on you. "Just felt a little off tonight i guess.." He shrugged as he took off his sunglasses to wipe the lenses with his shirt cuff. "Yeah, i guess i can understand that. How about we just stay here until we fall asleep? We both need sleep.." You suggested as Ed glanced over to you. "Sounds great..~" He smiled as he lied back onto his back. You chuckled softly and looked at him, he seemed pretty happy as his hat was falling off of his head. You smiled as you grabbed his hat and put it on your head jokingly.

"Hey, give it back..~!" He laughed softly as he tried to grab the hat. "But it's so nice~!" You chuckled as you smiled. "It's my hat dude..!" Ed said as you took off the hat, placing it back on Ed's head. "Oh~! There it is..~" He giggled softly. "My hat's back where it belongs~" He laughed softly as did you. Ed was surprisingly fun to be around, even if he smelled a bit weird. It was mostly the weed that did that to him, but when you laughed with him, it was like the smell didn't even exist. The two of you giggled and messed around for a bit until you heard Angel get up and open the door, he seemed a bit angry with the two of you. "Oi! Please.. Keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep here.." Angel groaned softly. "Sorry Angel." You whispered softly as you lied down. "Goin' to sleep now.." You said as you closed your eyes to sleep. It took a little bit, but you were asleep soon. This sleep was a bit more pleasant then the last and noticeably warmer then the cold of the night.

Your eyes opened to the light of day, seeing what, or in this case, whom was besides you. Ed had fallen asleep besides you, he was sleeping incredibly peacefully, giggling softly in his sleep as his soft long hair was against the futon. You tried to move as slowly as you could as to not disturb Ed, and with enough patience, you got out, leaving the blanket for him. You walked off to the Garage, taking a look at your car. Angel was hard at work, wiping the sweat off his brow with his bandana. "So.. How's it going, Angel?" You asked. "Good news, it's not as bad as it was before, makin' some progress." Angel responded, looking at it. "Not completely fixed, but it's not the same piece of mierda as it was before." You looked at him. "So will i be able to leave soon?" You asked. "Just a little longer till it's done, you may have to stay a bit longer." Angel replied.

Ed was now awake as he walked out of the hallway and past you to put on his apron, waving back at you with a happy, sleepy smile and his hair a bit fluffier then usual cause he just woke up. "You know.." You said as you looked at him. "I don't think i'll mind that much.."


End file.
